


某魅魔的初次狩猎意外事故

by IndigoPhantom



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoPhantom/pseuds/IndigoPhantom
Summary: 前辈们：你看准那些面容好看，清秀的，个头也不会太高，通常是长头发，喜欢佩戴耳环等装饰品的人类下手。菜鸟：其他特征呢？前辈们：现在这个社会有时候还真不好说，不脱了衣服谁知道呢？菜鸟：前辈你们就没有雌性人类的画像么？前辈们：我们和人类接触都是去做那种事儿的，谁会……话说你这小身板和小脸蛋其实和人类的少女也差不多，按你自己的标准来找人类的年轻女性八成也行的通。菜鸟：哦哦哦，知道了！那前辈们等我的好消息。





	某魅魔的初次狩猎意外事故

所以……面前这个是什么？

 

长发少年面无表情地坐在那里默默思考着。恶魔？厄倪里厄斯？石像鬼？还是魅魔？

 

以体型来看的话，如此接近人形还不好好穿衣服，还有这水汪汪暗藏秋波的眸子，应该是魅魔吧？不过不管是什么，看那背后的蝠翼还有在身后乱甩的尾巴，都不是人类就对了。

 

长发少年的眼睛亮了起来，作为一个对普通人类兴致缺缺但对传说中的奇幻生物兴味盎然的神秘现象爱好者，这福利不错。

  
  
  


所以……这个人类为什么没反应？

 

短发的魅魔（雄性）皱起了眉头。年轻，面容清秀，长发，个子不高，细腰。唔……还带着那种叫做耳环的饰品，女性的特征是这样的应该没错吧？族里的前辈们就是这么说的。

 

“完全不需要紧张，人类基本上都是些意志力薄弱的生物，尤其是年轻的那些更是禁不起诱惑。”前辈们当时带着暧昧的笑容嫣然道。“你只需要凑到她的面前盯着她的眼睛，让她嗅到你的气息，自然而然地就会被你俘虏。”

 

“而且而且！”另一位魅魔前辈挤上前来，托起他的脸摸了摸，指尖在他的锁骨上游走。“像你这样清秀的美少年，她们的警惕性更低呢，毕竟不是所有女性都能接受高大威猛的肌肉男！”

 

“没错，所以你只要凑近她们，就行了。”其他前辈们点头赞同道。

 

“唔……”年轻的魅魔捏着下巴努力吸收前辈们的经验，然后好奇道。“魅惑生效了之后呢？我要做什么？”

 

“那个啊……”经验丰富的魅魔前辈眼神荡漾眼角含春，咬着纤细的指尖暧昧道。“之后的事情你到时候自然就会知道。所以不要担心，好好享受就好，动情的人类可是很主动的……”

 

之后这位前辈又补充道。

 

“毕竟我们魅魔一族的身体以及样貌，对于异性来说可是能一头溺死在里面的温柔乡呢。”

  
  


 

平的……长发少年盯着面前这个奇幻生物平坦的胸部一脸漠然。

 

资料上不是说魅魔这一族的身材应该都是相当热辣火爆的么？光只是看着就能让人血脉偾张。而且面前这只……看起来很像雄性。但是魅魔只会狩猎异性的猎物，因为他们身上自带的魅惑气息只会对异性生效，历史上也根本就没有魅魔一族搞基或者百合的情况发生，所以这只……应该是雌的吧？虽然一马平川的样子，但好这一口的又不是没有……

 

以往的历史资料上还说什么来着？魅魔会将猎物不知不觉魅惑后拉入梦境，然后和猎物交合？所以现在这已经是梦境了么？感觉不到魅惑的效果，就是说已经生效了？

 

感觉现在这经历和资料上说的不太一样啊……看来所谓的众所周知的历史记录并不是很准确。而身为一个神秘现象的狂热爱好者，还有什么能比得上这样的第一手资料？到底那些以往记录的准确性有多高，真枪实弹地来一发不就知道了？他一向都是个身体力行的行动派。

 

于是长发少年伸出手，捧住了面前这张从刚才开始就一直在拼命冲着他扑闪眼睫毛的清秀脸孔，凑了上去。

  
  


 

唔……这个人类的定力怎么这么好？

 

年轻的魅魔心中更加疑惑了。这个人类到底是怎么回事？说好的只要深深地直视对方的双眼，必要的时候轻眨几下以增强魅惑效果就可以了。可是他眼睛都快抽筋了，面前这人却依然不为所动的样子。该不会是他搞错了吧？毕竟这可是他第一次从窝里出来接触人类。

 

他再次审视了一下面前的人类，长发，好看、清秀的脸，个子不高，细腰，饰品，额，就是胸部平了点。不过这不是问题，魅魔前辈们可是跟他好好普及过女性胸部的大小问题，女性人类中也是有飞机场的。这可是个非常重要的问题，万一他这个菜鸟狩猎期间神使鬼差地来一句“咦？你的胸部怎么是平的？难道你是公的吗？”脾气再好的猎物也会当场爆炸清醒过来然后一脚把他踹下床。

 

所以……各个方面都符合的话，为什么“她”不受诱惑呢？年轻的新手魅魔开始怀疑自己的物种了。

 

然后面前的人突然动了，他凑上前来捧住他的脸仔细观察着，温热的鼻息轻轻拂过他的唇，让他不由得心中一喜。啊，有反应了！这是魅惑起作用了吧？

 

面前的人类低垂着眼眸，手指埋进他的发间细细地捻动着，另一只手将他拉进怀里抱住，然后抚上了他光裸的胸膛。突然而来的接触让他不由自主地缩了一下身子，差点惊叫出声的时候却被封住了唇。

 

“唔、唔嗯……”温热有力的陌生触感在他的唇上辗转，热度自接触的地方化开，让他不由得哼哼了几声，然后对方趁机而入，勾住了他舌头挑弄，吮吸。黏腻暧昧的水声中，那只在他胸前徘徊的手在那小巧的乳尖上留恋了几圈之后，向下滑去。

 

这、这个……看来前辈说的没错。胸前一阵阵麻痒的魅魔身子发软，一边笨拙地迎合着对方在他口腔中颇为霸道的纠缠一边更深地瘫软进那有力的怀抱中。身体越发灼热的过程中，他迷迷糊糊地想道，人类被魅惑了之后就会变得很主动，所以应该不是我搞错了。然后接下来……

 

腰上突然一紧，一股大力将他掼到了身下的床上，同时身上多了份重量。他半张着嘴微微喘气，有些疑惑地看向对方，唇角还留有方才来不及吞下的津液。那个人类跨坐在他身上，深沉灼热的目光在他身上游走着，手上拉扯着自己领口的扣子然后脱掉了上衣。

 

平的……看到那衣衫下露出的胸膛，年轻的魅魔有些恍神——前辈们说的人类中的飞机场就是指这个么？不过就算如此好像看起来还是比我的……

 

他伸出手摸了摸对方的胸口，指下的触感结实、紧致。他不由得想起了前辈们所说的，人类女性的身体摸起来手感都挺不错的。怪不得前辈们都说狩猎是件很愉悦的事情。于是好奇心大作的他大胆地伸出手摸上了对方精瘦的腰身。

  
  


这个家伙……长发少年挑了挑眉，一把抓住那只在他身上胡乱点火的手压在床上，俯下身去再次夺取了那依然泛着莹莹水泽的唇瓣，吮吸、舔弄着。似乎是感觉到身上被施加的重量，魅魔呜咽了一声，隐去了背后的蝠翼，只剩下一条长长的尾巴不自觉地随着他的呻吟卷起放开，再卷起，又放开。人类将这神奇的物种深深地压进身下的床铺，一手按着那纤细的手腕，一手抚摸着那腰线美好的线条，将头埋进对方的颈项，在那细嫩的皮肤上细细啄吻，轻咬，留下一个个痕迹。他内心不由得暗暗赞叹魅魔这一族在这一方面的天赋异禀。

 

“啊嗯……啊……哈……”年少的魅魔忍不住叫了出声，那个人类压在他的身上，把他禁锢在两臂之间，那具身体紧紧贴着他，他的脸埋在他的颈间，湿热的吐息和亲吻落在他脖颈敏感的皮肤上，令他脸上一阵阵地发烫。那人的发丝偶尔随着他的动作轻轻撩拨着他的肌肤，令人难耐的麻痒感中，他两腿不自觉地夹住对方的腰并伸手攥住了那垂落在自己颈侧的长发。

 

长发少年的亲吻渐渐往下，他往后挪了挪身子，将自己挤进魅魔的两腿间，再次俯下身去，含住了那小巧的乳尖。

 

“啊！那个……你……别那样舔……”敏感点被突然袭击的魅魔惊叫出声——说真的，从来没人告诉过他自己的这个地方也可能被这样对待的。

 

 

反应倒是也和人类一样。将口中的小珠一番逗弄直到它变硬，挺立而起之后，少年看着那粉红湿润的乳尖，不由得呼吸粗重了几分，再次含住吮吸。他轻轻掰开魅魔攥紧的手指，将被拉扯的头发从对方手中拉出。然后舔舐着那光滑紧致的肌肤一路向下。这奇幻的生物似乎并没有太多属于人类的羞耻心，腰间简简单单围了一条品味奇怪的布就出门到处晃荡，一眼看去满是夏威夷风情。

 

他的舌尖在那肚脐周围打转，然后深入其中舔吻，身体本就敏感的魅魔一下子蜷起了身子，口中发出难耐的呻吟声，两手推搡着他的脑袋小小地挣扎了起来。他倒也是如了魅魔的愿，放开了那个看起来对对方来说相当敏感的地方，继续向着下方推进。他起身分开那双不自觉想要夹起的腿，一把扯开了那片品味奇特的布。

 

…………………………………………………

 

………………………………

 

………………

 

好吧，这个是什么？他在做到这一步之前是不是应该一开始就摸摸看？长发少年看着面前这个已经半抬头并且正在泌出一些粘滑体液的小巧物件内心久久不能平静。他低头看了看自己那个相同的，而且似乎比对方更加兴奋的部位默然……

  
  


这个人类在干什么啊？瘫在床上摆出一副任人宰割架势的年轻魅魔眼神迷离，露出了疑惑不解的神情。身体上刚刚被抚摸舔弄过的地方似乎还在经历兴奋的余韵。前辈们说的果然没错，狩猎确实是种享受，这个人类真的好主动，感觉似乎还很擅长这个，虽然现在不知为何停下了动作。

 

他在……盯着我的那里看。魅魔支起身子，看着自己被分开的双腿以及那个人类视线所落的位置。不知为何突然感到一丝羞耻的奇幻生物，急忙从那人的身下抽出自己的尾巴遮住那个重要部位，完全没有意识到他的尾巴顺势也隔着裤子撩过了某人同样的那个部位。

 

嘶……长发少年抽了一口气，本就兴奋的年轻身体，还被这么刺激了一下，顿时让他将方才受到的一点冲击暂时忘记。他眼神带着一丝危险注视着身下的魅魔，手上下意识地使力将对方的两条腿分得更开了。短发的魅魔有些吃痛地呻吟了一声，不满地看着他撅起了嘴。

 

看着方才被他一通蹂躏此时已经有些红肿依然泛着莹润光泽的唇瓣，神秘现象爱好者喉结耸动了一下。但是这样看着这家伙的样子……好像也不是那么抵触，难道是魅魔一族魅惑的能力么？他忍不住再次凑上前去伸出了手。但被放开的魅魔却一弓身子，一口咬住了他的手指。两颗尖尖的犬齿刺在肉中，长发少年手上吃痛，不由得皱起了眉。

  
  


 

“有的时候呢……我们的猎物也有半途中突然意识到不对从而清醒过来的情况，所以像是这种时候呢，我们就可以给他们造成一些小伤口然后……”其中一个前辈吐了吐舌头，将一根手指放进口中舔弄了几下。“用我们的唾液来加强催情的效果。”

 

“然后呢？”新手魅魔继续好奇道。

 

“然后你会有段很愉快的时光。”前辈格格笑了几声，冲他暧昧地眨了几下眼睛。

  
  


 

所以……小伤口小伤口……然后唾液……

 

魅魔含住人类的手指，柔软的舌头轻轻舔弄着方才咬出来的小伤口，努力将口中分泌出的口水弄在对方的手指上，同时瞪大了眼睛观察着对方的反应。

  
  


这个妖精！看着面前的魅魔极为暧昧地吮吸着自己手指的样子，长发的人类目光幽暗了下来。他手指微动，在那舔舐着他手指的口中拨弄着那不安分的舌。魅魔倒是没再咬他，只是随着他手指的越加深入，那双琥珀色的眸子中渐渐泛起水雾，有些难受地呜咽着，口中分泌而出却来不及咽下的津液沿着嘴角溢出、流下，那柔软的舌头开始逃窜着躲避他越来越肆无忌惮的手指。

 

“唔……别……哈啊……”魅魔眼中隐隐泛起点点泪光，没想到这人的手反而开始追逐着他的舌头玩弄，还时不时地按摩他口中比较敏感的粘膜部分，激起一阵阵酥麻，沿着他的脊梁骨送下。他浑身上下都在微微发抖，手下一软再次倒在床上，但那人的手指却紧跟着深入，捏住了他的舌头揉按。他涨红了脸半阖着眼，带着眸中潋滟的水光含住那依然在玩弄着他的手指喘气，然后颇为幽怨地瞪了这个人一眼。

  
  


哦……老天。看着那连生气都带着风情的眉眼，人类少年脑中“嗡”地一声，空白了。他深吸了一口气平复自己的呼吸，然后猛地将手指抽出，另一手解开自己的皮带扣。他再次压下，占据了那线形姣好的唇，狠狠地侵略、纠缠着里面的每一片领土与缝隙，迫不及待地想要听到那让人心痒的呻吟声。

 

我这是怎么了？魅魔一族的魅惑能力？少年急切地抚摸着身下那美好的躯体，一边默默地想。那这只魅魔真的不是雄性么？资料上记载它们的这种能力只对异性有效的。现在这算是什么？他可不记得自己什么时候对同性产生过性趣的。

 

将裤子中自己那已经完全精神起来的东西解放出来，他将自己紧紧地贴在对方身上相同的部位，缓慢但却有力的摩擦着。

 

“唔！唔嗯！……嗯……啊……”魅魔睁大了眼睛，在深吻的间隙似是哭泣地哼唧了几声，扭动着身体试图远离这过于刺激的感觉，口中的舌也不自觉地顶着对方的，想要把这个越来越过分的家伙赶出去。

 

人类少年思考了一下，拉开了一点距离。他一手捏着魅魔的下巴，一手摸向身下，他在他们之间的那根被用于遮挡的尾巴根部摸了摸。不知他想做什么的短发的魅魔再次打了个颤，有些不适地扭了扭身体。

 

“来，把尾巴放开。”少年微喘着气，贴着魅魔的耳朵轻声嘶道。“你难道不是来做这种事的么？”

 

年轻的魅魔抬眼看他，然后懵懵懂懂地点了点头，毕竟前辈们也说过剩下的人类会自己主动。感到手下的那根尾巴放松了些，他有些急躁地沿着那渐渐打开的缝隙往下探去，在摸到一个紧缩着，还微微颤抖着的柔软穴口时，才放心地舒了口气，不轻不重地在那穴口揉按了起来。手上魅魔留下的的大量唾液起到了很好的润滑效果，他的手指进入得很轻松。里面温热紧致，内壁对于这突如其来的外物的进入却是不自觉地收紧，更是随着他手指的抽插扩张越发湿润了起来。

 

“你、你干嘛？啊……”魅魔再次攥紧了他的长发，咬着下唇有些哀求似的看着他说道。“这样……嗯……很奇怪……”

 

其实资料上应该也没写错。人类盯着身下这诱人的物种自我安慰道。毕竟也有的说法是魅魔这种物种性别是不固定的，以人类的想法来区分它们未免也有不准确的地方……好吧，其实现在这种箭在弦上的状况，谁还管书上写的什么啊！

 

他是不打算停下来了，至少不会在这家伙现在这个样子的时候。这喘息着，对本能中的那份渴求毫无抵抗之力，敞开了身子任人宰割的样子。

 

既然有胆子敢来打他的主意，那就得做好被狠狠蹂躏的准备，不是么？要不怎么对得起对方这副姿态。

 

再次吻上那柔软的唇，他一边汲取着对方口中的甘甜，一边将自己胀得发痛的部位抵在那个柔软入口的周围摩擦。顶端缓缓泌出的粘滑液体润滑了洞口，黏腻的摩擦之下，那个隐藏在尾巴根部的神秘入口也不自觉地收缩着，一小口一小口地嘬着他的顶端。

 

最后深深看了身下这奇异的生物一眼，人类少年抬高了那双修长的腿架住，把那看起来有些单薄的身子紧紧压在身下禁锢，然后使力将自己送了进去。

  
  


“啊……不、不行！不要！你、你出去……呜……出去……”突然而来的剧痛令年轻的魅魔惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，从快感中惊醒的他拼命抬起身子想要看看这个人类对他做了什么，但却被死死压制在床上动弹不得。只能感觉到那个任何人都没有碰触过的地方被强行撑开，挤进了一个难以容下的物体，逼迫他整根吞下。“这个……那里不行……太大了……啊、呜！”

 

长发少年再次堵住了他的嘴，同时将他两只不安分的手按在了头顶，更加深入地纠缠着他的舌头继续往前挺进。魅魔闭着眼，眼角泌出泪水，喉咙里发出难受的呻吟，尾巴更是不自觉地抽打着身下的床单。

 

这么青涩的反应……难道是第一次？正在贯彻自己相当过分举动的长发少年在那温暖紧致的快感中隐隐约约地意识到。不过这是梦境吧？毕竟魅魔这类生物也被称为梦魇。这种生涩笨拙的反应也能再现得如此真实，不愧是擅长制造幻境的一族。

 

身下的魅魔细看之下似乎和他还挺相似的，相传魅魔这种生物常常会以异性猎物心中最为满意的形象出现，所以这是说明他自己其实蛮自恋的么？不过这没什么，反正看着顺眼就行。人类少年相当满意地叹了口气，亲昵地蹭了蹭魅魔的耳后，然后支起了身子开始了下身的顶弄，尽情享用面前这美味的身体。

 

“啊……你！别、别乱动……哈啊……别……”依然动弹不得的新手魅魔好不容易适应了那深埋在体内的触感，紧接着却发现那个可怕的东西却是在自己身体里抽动了起来，将自己那柔软娇嫩的甬道一下一下地撑开到极限。“出去啦……呜嗯……”

 

这个人类却不理他，更加用力更加深入地将自己挤进他的体内，还在一次大力的顶入时凑到他耳边咬着他尖尖的耳朵跟他说。“你好紧，真棒。”

 

唔……这个可恶的人类！魅魔弓起了身子脖颈后仰发出了一声压抑的悲鸣，人类放开了他的手扶住了他的腰再次狠狠地进入了他的身体。

 

不、不对，这样不对啊！吃痛的短发魅魔一边抽泣一边伸手去推那个人的小腹。记得前辈们说过……

 

“我们魅魔呢，通常都应该是占据主导的一方，虽然被魅惑的人类会很热情和主动，但进入状态之后就是任由我们索取了，最好是把她们压在下面让她们无法反抗。”某个前辈这样跟他说。“虽然你还年轻力量还不大，但是压制住一些柔弱的人类女性也是没问题的。”

 

然后前辈还说了什么来着？“当然也会有些强势的人类，喜欢在上面做，我们呢，把这个叫做‘骑乘位’，也是很刺激很舒服的！”说完那位前辈还满脸荡漾地笑了笑。

 

哦，原来……这就是“骑乘位”么？可是……好像没有想象中的那么美好，而且还很痛……

 

感受着那个在自己体内抽插不停的粗壮物体，还有下体被撑开到了极限的胀痛感，他一边哭一边扭动着身子想要逃跑。奈何腰肢被那个可恶的人类紧紧禁锢着，只能被他压在身下大张着双腿无力地承受那越来越过分的进入，此时他终于能低下头，惊恐地看着他们相结合的地方，那根坚挺的事物是如何被拔出然后又被整根没入他的体内。他抬起脸，呲着尖尖的小牙瞪大那双带着水汽的琥珀色眸子抗议对方这蛮不讲理的对待。

 

看到魅魔那甚至可以称得上是梨花带雨但又努力凶狠的眼神，长发少年心下一软，倒还真放轻了自己的动作，他俯下身把这奇异生物圈进怀中，让他勾着自己的脖子，一边在那细嫩的颈侧细细啄吻一边转而深深浅浅地缓慢抽送。

 

“唔嗯……哈……啊……”终于得到一些怜惜的魅魔缓过了气，他的下巴勾在人类的肩上，轻声喘息着。最初的疼痛渐渐淡去，一阵阵酥麻随着对方的律动，从他们下身的结合处传递开来，内壁被用力摩擦着顶到最深处的感觉让他不由得蜷起了脚趾抓紧了对方的背。

 

逐渐放松下来的身体，连带着那个紧紧咬住他的灼热洞口也软了下来，这让人类的进入更加顺利，于是少年抬高了手中的腰肢，再次深深地挺入。

 

“那、那里……啊嗯~”一股陌生的快感从被撞击处传来，电流般窜遍四肢百骸，魅魔不由得连声音都变了调。“唔……你别碰那里……那里是……”

 

“是什么？我对你们的身体也不太了解呢，不然你告诉我？”长发少年挑了挑眉，含着他的耳垂问道，然后突然更加恶意地顶了几下。“说啊。”

 

“噫！你这人……啊！唔……”那不可言喻的一点被恶意顶弄之下，这位新手魅魔的脑中已经是一团浆糊，断断续续地连话都说不完整。“不要……”

 

“不要怎样？我可是觉得你挺喜欢被这样做的……”长发少年挑了挑眉，似乎想到了什么，他一边动作着一边支起身子捏住魅魔的下巴让他直视着自己。“话说回来你有名字么？”

 

“我……哈啊，我叫叶……”年轻的魅魔喘息着，迷迷糊糊地说道，两手无力地搭在对方的肩上跟着他的动作晃动着。

 

“叶……”人类少年暂时停下了身下的动作，贴着他的唇轻喘着说。“我叫好，觉得舒服的话可以叫我的名字。”

 

看着脸庞清秀的魅魔似懂非懂地对他点了点头，人类少年吻了吻那双柔软的唇瓣，伸手包裹住了对方两腿间此时已经完全挺立的小巧事物上下套弄，然后身下再次动作了起来。魅魔发出了一声带着愉悦的惊叫，弓起了身子随着他的动作下意识地扭起了腰。

 

这个人类在他的身上纵情驰骋着，他紧紧抓着身下的床单，随着那一下下的撞击呜咽着对方的名字。他小声抽泣着，两腿下意识地夹住对方的腰侧，身后的尾巴也随着洞口中那黏腻的抽送而甩动。

 

我这……果然是被魅惑了吧？被咬紧吸附着的快感中，人类少年看着身下那被他折腾得泛着面带红潮的清秀脸庞隐隐约约地想道。即使不是人类，也没想到我居然还有会撸别人家的管的一天。

 

但，感觉还不错……

  
  


 

这就是前辈们说的很愉快的时光么？年轻的魅魔咬着指节试图压抑自己越发难耐的呻吟。我这已经算是魅惑到一个人类了吧？前辈们，我成功了吧。

 

在那一阵阵剧烈到让人窒息的快感浪潮中，魅魔带着哭腔推搡着人类的胸膛求他慢一点。可是那个不讲理的人类却按住他的腰堵上了他的嘴加快了速度。耳边满是他们的身体碰撞的声音以及粘腻的水声，身下那个被插入的地方似乎也在迎合着对方的热情而一下下艰难地吞咽着。在那令人疯狂的颠簸中他只能死命抓住对方的肩膀嘬着那人的舌头呜呜地啜泣。

 

然后他迎来了他生命中第一个快感的顶峰。紧致的甬道不受控制地一阵阵痉挛收紧。同时，那个人类也闷哼一声将他更加紧密地搂抱在怀中最后一次大力地挺入，并狠狠加深了他们之间的这个吻，似乎是想要探入他灵魂深处的那般急切。灼热的鼻息喷洒在他们之间，一片狂热的晕眩间似乎有什么被射入了他的体内，令他已经非常敏感的身体再次颤抖了几下。

 

“我们进行狩猎的意义呢，在于进食。”前辈最后为他总结到。“经历过那段很美妙的体验之后你会感觉到有什么流进你的体内，那就是我们需要吸食的‘精气’。”

 

所以这个就是那所谓的“精气”么？感觉到自己那个被粗暴对待的地方的深处似乎被注满了什么，他抹了抹眼泪羞愤地想。这样的获取方法也太……

 

身上的长发少年喘息着放开了他，他抽了抽鼻子，从腿间伸出的尾巴上黏糊糊的，颤巍巍地抖动着，小腹上也是一片狼藉。他红着眼角，有些委屈地咬着自己红肿的下唇瞪视身上这个一上来就欺负他的家伙。

 

长发少年深深地注视着他，似乎在思考着什么，然后他轻笑了几声再次吻上了他的唇，温柔地辗转厮磨，手也抚上了那被忽视已久的乳头，不轻不重地揉捏着。很快便被安抚了的魅魔舒服得哼哼了几声，身下的那个小口不由得缩了缩。

 

其实吧……好像也还不错。

  
  


 

所以当这个毫无危机意识的新手魅魔察觉到那依然留在自己身体里的某物又精神起来的时候，一切已经太迟了。那个毫无节制依然精力充沛的人类已经再次压在他身上，贴着他的耳朵如恶魔般低声笑道。

 

“叶，我们再来一次？”

  
  


 

所以，当后来魅魔一族的前辈们得知了事件始末，纷纷炸了锅，大声嚷嚷扬言要找那个敢欺负他们家小孩的小王八蛋算账。年轻的小魅魔这才意识到，其实他的知识点都对，只不过所有的一切都是要从前面来。没错，用他那全程打酱油，根本就没用到的前面的那个……

 

于是……这就是个非常不幸的，历史上绝无仅有的，魅魔一族的某个菜鸟初次狩猎所发生的意外事故。

 

还真是个悲伤的故事，不是么？

 

===================================================================================================

小剧场（一）  


前辈：嘿嘿嘿，怎么样，初次狩猎的感觉？

菜鸟：唔……还不错啦，就是感觉有点……那个？嘿嘿嘿。

前辈：没关系啦，第一次有时也会这样啦，多来几次就习惯了。

菜鸟：哦哦哦！确实，习惯了之后其实也没那么疼了。

前辈：是吧？习惯了之……等等，你说什么？

菜鸟：感觉是挺舒服的，就是屁股有点疼啊……

前辈：？？？？？？？？？？？？？

菜鸟描述了之前发生的事

前辈：啊啊啊啊那个小王八蛋你等着！！！！

菜鸟：-▽-？

 

小剧场（二）

前辈：就是你这个小王八蛋欺负我们家小孩！！

小王八蛋：他先诱惑我的？

前辈：诱惑对同性不起作用你骗谁啊！还不是你先动的手？

小王八蛋：啧，被发现了。我就是动手了，怎么样？  


前辈：好好好，你等着。叶，你听着，身为一名雄性你应该……

（前辈普及正确的狩猎方式中……）

菜鸟：所以我要把他对我做的那些用在其他雌性人类身上？

前辈倍感欣慰，挑衅眼看着某个小王八蛋

菜鸟：不要，看起来好累的样子，我懒得动 -▽-

小王八蛋：没事我乐意动 =w=

菜鸟：那……你来？

前辈：…………这熊孩子我不想管了！

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
